Awakened
by LycoX
Summary: As Bruce opens his mouth to put himself in the dog house with Selina, a Nurse appears with some really good news for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Awakened**

 **Disclaimer: A little what if? where instead of dying, Thomas and Martha Wayne end up in a coma for the first three seasons of the show. Takes place in the hospital scene hallway between the BatCat youngsters. And hot damn was 4x03 worth the freaking wait! Crystal looked great and Billionaire Brat! Bruce was pretty amusing to see too!**

* * *

As Bruce turns around to ask Selina why she's even there at the hospital thanks to how emotional he's being and putting himself in the dog house without realizing it, his salvation in the form of a Nurse would make her appearance. "Bruce Wayne?"

"Umm… Yes?"

 _Please don't tell the Kid his parents are dead._ Begged Selina in her mind as her kind of sort of boyfriend had been through way too much already and didn't deserve that.

No telling as it is what he was going through while Bruce 2 was spending his time impersonating him and failing at that. At least in her mind anyway. "Your parents are awake and since I knew you were in the building, I thought I would come and tell you right away." The Nurse told him kindly and shocking Bruce considerably.

Causing him to freeze where he was while Selina stared in amazement and shock. "Whoa." Muttered the girl.

As this was some great news for him! Seeing how the young man was reacting, the Nurse smiled kindly at him and told him she'd let his parents know he was on his way and made her leave to do exactly that. Leaving a stunned and immobile Bruce as he tried to process what he'd just heard and a fairly happy Selina behind. The future Catwoman stared at the boy she was honestly coming to like way more then she probably should and felt a bit of concern. "Umm… Bruce? Are, are you okay?"

"Please don't tell me this is what does you in." Pleaded the girl semi seriously.

His head snapped towards her direction and she involuntarily took a step back. "My, my parents… They're awake..."

"Yeah, I heard. If you want, we can go rob a liquor store I know of to celebrate?" That is, if the place was still standing anyway…

"That's… That's not necessasry. We have a wine cellar at home." He told her absent mindedly.

Selina rolled her eyes good naturedly at her favorite Kid. "Take all the fun out of it."

"My parents… Are awake and you don't want to make use of the wine cellar?"

His question caused the young Catwoman to stare at him with an incredulous look on her face. "Man, even after nearly 3 years of knowing you, your thought process is still a mystery to me." Selina told him in mild amusement with a shake of the head.

"My parents are awake." He stated while looking at nothing behind her.

Taking several steps towards him in concern, Selina placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you wanna see them?"

A silent nod was the answer and reaching for his hand, the young beauty gently guided him to his parents' room. A room they'd been in together for nearly 3 years now while Bruce sought the truth of what had happened to see his parents end up shot and left for dead. Only to thankfully end up in a coma instead of a coffin. Minutes later saw young Bruce be guided into his parents' room thanks to Selina and it caught the attention of his parents real quickly whie he just stared at them in shock. "B-Bruce?" Asked his mother uncertainly while his dad looked on.

"Don't mind the statue impersonation he's doing, he's just a little shocked you two are awake after almost 3 years." Selina told the two helpfully.

"3 YEARS!?" Yelled Thomas in shock as it had started to make so much sense now to him where the stiffness was concerned!

"Oh my… No wonder he's so much more taller then we last saw!"

Selina nodded at that. "Believe it or not, I'm kinda jealous about the growth spurt." Teased the girl even if she was slightly serious about it.

"Mother? Father?" Finally spoke Bruce in shock as he took steps towards them.

"Its us, my boy! Now come give us a hug!" Thomas told him happily.

And not being need to be told twice, the young Bruce did exactly that and Thomas would have to force himself to move so he could join the hug that mother and son had ended up having first. Selina would even surprise herself by helping the man do it. She'd then try and leave to give the re-united family some privacy but for whatever reason that only likely made sense to Bruce, would see her hand be captured by his and a look on his face that practically begged her to stay. A look she found herself unable to say no too for that matter. Even if it was a little awkward in staying where she was! But hey, he'd probably do the same for her as it is.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Would anyone want a second chapter? And even with this happening, Bruce would still end up becoming Batman for whatever reason.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Back by popular demand! The continuation of 'Awakened'! Although, I'm choosing to do a small time jump by a few days. Hopefully that won't ruin things for those of you who read the first chapter and enjoyed it.**

* * *

Several days had passed since Bruce Wayne's parents had awakened and that bit of good news was something of a balm to everyone in the city after all the chaos that had happened. Chaos that Bruce had been trying to keep his parents from finding out about so that they wouldn't be highly bothered. Though Selina was of the opinion they'd be able to handle it just fine and that he was being paranoid for nothing. Even Alfred shared that opinion after he had woken up, though he figured the young Master just wasn't wanting stern lectures for getting himself involved in things best left to adults or the Police. The long time Butler had even shed a tear of joy when he learned the news that Martha and Thomas were finally awake and saw it for himself. Of course he'd forever deny it if it was brought up and Selina would be more then willing to do it too. If only so she could see him be embarrassed and flustered like in that British way of his. But then the Waynes were released from the hospital so that they could recover at home and free up the beds for those that were needing it since the city was still in recovery.

And Gordon was even willing to provide the ride to the Manor since Alfred couldn't do much driving and Jim had chosen to do it to get his mind off Lee and everything else. Even if for only a short time. The ride home earned quite a few shocked exclamations from the awakened Wayne parents too. "And here I thought only the deepest part of the Narrows could look this bad. That virus really did a number on people." Remarked Selina without thinking too much on it since she'd only been staying on certain paths to and from the hospital the past few days. And because of that, hadn't seen just how widespread the damage had been.

"Selina!" Hissed Bruce.

She looked over at him with an arched eyebrow. "Remember, rule 1, Kid. Rule one."

"That… That doesn't apply here!"

"No, but it probably could have. Sooo, I headed it off. You're welcome." She told him with a smirk and just messing with him entirely while earning a gaping reaction from him while in front of them, Thomas and Martha exchanged looks of amusement while wondering what this 'virus' business was about.

"Perhaps a donation from the Wayne Foundation wouldn't hurt in the rebuilding process?" Suggested Thomas musingly.

"A lovely idea! Though I am awfully curious as to what caused all this." Wondered Martha while Bruce hoped Selina wouldn't say anything!

But it would seem it wouldn't be her he'd have to worry about! Oh no, as it would be Alfred who'd be the one to effectively spill the beans! "Let me it put this way, things went right belly up after the two of you were shot. Falcone being driven out of the city, an honest cop actually gettin' somewhere somewhat in this town, who's also driving right now since I'm apparently ill equipped to do so, secret bloody cults and-"

"ALFRED!" Yelled Bruce in alarm.

"Bruce Anthony Wayne!" Reprimanded his parents sternly, making him flinch some and giving an apology to the man who'd taken something of a fatherly role towards him in the past few years.

"Quite alright, Master B. I suppose these bloody meds are making me speak out of turn more then I normally would."

"Your middle name is 'Anthony'?" Questioned Selina in amusement.

Alfred eyed the girl from the mirror. "Have some mad idea in mind for that, Miss Kyle?"

She smirked his way. "Not right now. But had I known that little fact, we coulda came up with a great nickname for Bruce here while he was living with me on the streets."

A groan escaped Bruce as his parents looked wide eyed at that particular bit of information! "Why on Earth were you living on the streets!? And Alfred, why did you let him!?" Martha wondered in shock.

"Well… Master Thomas did leave explicit instructions that I was to do as asked by Master B in case anything happened to you and him. Even if I did disagree with any of it."

Thomas for his part, looked worried as his wife glared at him. "Did he now?"

"N-Now Martha, I was only looking out for our son's best interests after all."

She narrowed her eyes at him and he gulped and then felt slight relief when Martha turned her attention back to their son. "Well? I'm waiting." Martha told him in that motherly way that promised nothing good if you tried and stalled in situations like this.

Bruce looked to Selina for help but would find none. "Uh-uh, I don't think so."

And here, the future Batman had thought what Silver and her Uncle had done was a huge betrayal… But Selina's lack of help had proven to be steps above that! "You're still mad I chose to return to the Manor sometime later, aren't you?"

"Who? Me? Never."

The dry reply made even Jim crack a grin as he didn't buy that for a second as Bruce just sighed. He then turned to his mother. "I… I thought it would be a good learning experience for me."

"How could that be a good learning experience?"

"Yes, I must admit I'm rather curious myself." Thomas added while wishing he had more ability to move his body.

But such a thing would take time unfortunately. "Umm… I now know how to manage more then 3 cats when they need food? And just how much a cage of birds need to have food?"

"And the best places to hit at the right times and where to sell what gets taken to people who won't try and screw you over. Oh, how to pick a lock. That's an important skill to have. How long you can stand the cold is another until you need a blanket is another. Although… That was more his idea then mine."

"SELINA!"

"What!? You were stalling, Kid. And Momma Wayne has to know what her baby boy's been up too after all. And Mrs. Wayne? You don't have to worry, Bruce here was a perfect gentleman the entire time he was living with me in my homely little squat."

"I… I feel faint." Martha muttered.

In an effort to try and get the heat off of himself, Bruce would say something that had he been thinking, wouldn't have said it to begin with. "Well that's nothing compared to the fact that father has a secret room behind the fire place in the living room. One that I might add had blood packs and a used bullet proof vest. His looking into corruption at Wayne Enterprises is a reason for why you two were shot. Though it was intended to be a fatal one but I think Matches Malone wasn't quite willing to do such things anymore since he was seeming quite guilty the longer I talked to him before he shot himself." A groan escaped his dad as that particular cat was let out of the bag!

"But if it helps, those controlling Wayne Enterprises and the city itself are gone." Added the young man seconds later with a grimace of his part in all that.

Not realizing that he was making things worse for not only himself, but his dad, Alfred, and his mom too. "I've gone from feeling faint to needing a drink, I think." Moaned Martha.

Selina leaned over and began to whisper to her boyfriend. "This is where you stop talking now."

"Right. Thank you."

"I am going to be deaf after this. I just know it. Deaf and healing from a sword to the gut."

"Once more, my sincerest apologies for doing that to you, Alfred."

"Quite alright, Master Bruce, quite alright. You were, after all, brain washed by that nutter."

A moan escaped Martha before she fainted, unable to deal with everything she'd learned and managing to freak out Bruce a great deal. "Oh dear… Let us hope she only thought this all to be a dream… For it just might save us." Hoped Thomas as his lovely wife's anger could be quite the thing!

Though while he was happy with some of what he heard, the fact his son had been somehow involved displeased him as he looked towards his panicking son. A sight Selina honestly wasn't used too considering how calm under fire he normally tended to be. But it being his mother, she supposed it would be a little different. "Though you and I will be having a long chat, young man. And I do mean a very long chat about what all you've been up too. Not to mention your intentions with this young lady with us."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. Alfred here has already covered that quite well. I mean… I still feel the sting of it sometimes."

Alfred for his part grimaced while Jim gave him a look. "Do I wanna know?"

"No, Detective, you do not. Suffice it to say, I made an error in judgement and have since come to greatly regret it."

"Right, I'll… I'll just take you at your word on that."

Thomas however wasn't about to leave it alone. "Be that as it may, and I now have a concern thanks to that stinging remark as it is, I want to ensure my son is doing right by you. As you seem to be quite the young lady if my boy was so willing to leave the safety of the Manor to live off the streets with you as his guide."

"You're… Not worried about mine?"

"Considering how often you were at the Hospital and the fact you took him under your wing, no, I am not."

"Oh." Well… Color her surprised!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Too much?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: Pleased to see folks are enjoying this story so far! Not sure how far I'll take it but we'll how that goes! Now, on with the show!**

* * *

"So, I've been meaning to speak with you about something." Began Martha one day in the living room with only Selina Kyle and several cats to keep them company.

 _Crap, here it comes…_

Selina just knew this was gonna happen and still found herself hating it a great deal. As the young girl knew that sooner or later, one of Bruce's parents would end up having enough of her and kick her out for good. Three months had passed since Thomas and Martha Wayne had awoken from their comas and came home. And in that amount of time, the city slowly re-built itself as the two learned about everything that had gone on while they had been in a coma, Jim endlessly moped over Lee and drove Harvey nuts over it, Bruce ended up being grounded for the longest period of his life by his irate mother for the things he'd gotten himself involved in, and had to return to school. Granted, he didn't actually mind the grounding since he had badly missed his parents but the school part he didn't much care for. Especially since Tommy Elliot was continuing to be a right plonker after re-gaining his confidence as Alfred would say despite what Bruce had done to Tommy with Alfred's guidance.

The board at Wayne Enterprises also ended up getting fired and replaced by those Thomas knew he could trust without a doubt, such as Lucius Fox. Of course, Thomas was still in the doghouse with Martha for the things he'd been up too and had kept from her so that was a whole can of fun for him! And thanks in part to Selina, Ivy would even have a hand in helping Bruce's parents get their mobility back a bit more quicker thanks to her knowledge of plants. Causing the man to want to hire her for her genius mind as he recognized the great potential she had. But due to her actual age, he couldn't fully hire her just yet but the fact he got her involved in some agricultural work the Waynes were involved in did help keep her from going further down the bad path she was already on where Penguin was concerned. Tabitha, not wanting much to do with the criminal shenanigans of Gotham after Butch's death and funeral, had sought out Bruce and his parents to see if they would hire her on as their own bodyguard since she was quite skilled at fighting.

A decision that a vast majority of her family aside from Silver had been none too pleased about. But neither she or Silver gave much of a damn and Tabitha would end up being hired by Thomas. Along with gaining a seat at the board for Wayne Enterprises and Tabitha thought it was perfect irony and another way to tell her family to go to Hell. And with her skills, the former bad girl would teach Selina the ways of the whip and some Martial Arts skills while Martha had chosen to teach the 'Thief Of The Streets' how to schmooze with the best of them. Even if she did know the girl would probably use those skills to rob those she charmed and the like but Martha would just pretend that wasn't the case. And at one point, much to Alfred's immense horror and displeasure, Martha and Selina would even bring most of the cats the young girl often took care of to the Manor so that they'd have a proper home to live in. Silver even sometimes helped take care of the cats despite the fact she and Selina just didn't get along where Bruce and old trickery was concerned.

At one point though, Thomas would be heard exclaiming 'Good Lord, man! Stop your moping and go find your Love before you drive us and yourself mad!' towards Jim when he paid a visit to the Manor and saw something that reminded him of Lee.

Sure, Thomas liked the Detective and respected the man a great deal for all he'd been through, along with the support and friendship he'd given Bruce, but there was only so much one could take before something eventually had to happen where moping over a girl was concerned! Jim had been reluctant to do it since the city needed all the effective Police Officers it could get but eventually went off to find Lee after both of Bruce's parents and Harvey had teamed up on him. Selina's antics on the matter really hadn't helped matters any either! And so far, the good Detective had yet to come back and some figured that either the good Doctor was proving hard to find or she'd managed to convince him not to return just yet since the man clearly needed a break after all the crap he'd been through. And the fact no one had been able to find Fish Mooney's body was cause for concern but Penguin swore up and down he had nothing to do with her body being missing and offered up a reward to anyone who knew anything and privately swore he'd do something horrible to whoever had taken his old mentor's body.

And doing God knows what with it too. Surprisingly enough, Tabitha had even offered to teach Bruce some of what she knew much to Martha's consternation since he agreed and Selina would even bring Tom in to help out. Silver would stay as far from that man as possible since the less she had to do with him, the better off she was. As she didn't want to be held responsible if she did anything… Unpleasant to the man. Which both Tom and Selina thought was laughable much to her annoyance. Though the young girl was certain that if her Aunt hadn't been given something to focus on thanks to Mr. Wayne, that she would have probably gone off the deep end in some way due to how she had felt for Butch and hadn't been able to tell him before Barbara had shot him point blank in the head. Silver had even been surprised by the turn out of a lot of people at his funeral too but she supposed it made sense since despite the fact he was a gangster, he was rather likeable. He had especially made her Aunt happy and that had put him in her good books as far as she was concerned.

"What, what about?" Asked Selina while trying not to sound nervous.

Nervousness that only increased when the older woman stared at her for a moment. "If you are worried I am going to tell you to stay as far away from my son as possible, you, my dear, are completely wrong." Informed the woman knowingly.

Hell, she practically had come to see the girl as a daughter and even hoped that perhaps one day, Selina would be her daughter-in-law. She had that way about her that kept Bruce on his toes and around her finger, much as she did with Thomas. Which was an important thing really when it came to Wayne men as they could prove to be a rather stubborn lot and the right woman needed to have that special something. And Martha felt young Selina had it. The fact they made such a cute couple was wonderfully sweet in the older woman's eyes too and was gladdened the two had found one another. Even if the circumstances could have been better. "You, you aren't?" Selina asked cautiously.

"No, why would I?"

"Well… I'm not exactly one of those high class rich girls you rich types tend to prefer to have around boys like Bruce."

Martha nodded at that. "True, true. But Thomas and I could care less about that, Selina. And I thought you of all people would have gotten that by now." She told the young thief with a bit of genuine hurt in her voice.

Causing Selina to wince. "S-Sorry. Just… Just got really worried there and ended up thinking the wrong thing."

Clearly, Bruce had had something of an influence there! Reaching over, the kind mother squeezed Selina's hand in a comforting manner with a kind smile on her face. "Quite alright my dear, quite alright. I suppose it would be understandable given the life you've led."

"Yeah..."

"But just so you know, you have Thomas and I's approval where our son is concerned."

To say Selina was surprised by that would be an understatement, absolutely floored would probably be a better view as she looked at the older woman with a wide eyed expression on her face. "You… You're serious?"

Martha nodded with that kind smile still in place. "Of course. We've seen and heard that you clearly care for Bruce and as it is, it takes a special kind of girl to keep a Wayne man in line. And I am certain none of the young girls in the circles we tend to be in are able to do that."

"Well… I do practically have him wrapped around my finger." Admitted the girl thoughtfully and gaining a giggle from the older woman.

"Oh, trust me, I've noticed and I love it!" Martha told the girl she hoped would be her future daughter-in-law delightedly.

Watching her son get so flustered at times by Selina was always a treat to see. He'd also learned rather quickly not to get involved in any arguments she and young Silver got into from time to time as well. "Umm… You aren't expectin' us to get all engaged and stuff anytime soon, are ya? Cause I gotta say, I'll steal a car and get as far from this town as possible if that's the case. Don't get me wrong, I… I like and care for the Kid but I ain't ready for that."

Martha laughed. "Oh! Good Heavens no! Of course not, my dear, of course not! You two still have a lot of learning and growing to do after all. I won't lie however, I do feel a sense of relief in knowing you will be by Bruce's side as I know nothing we adults say will sway him from his mission where that horrible Ra's man is concerned and beyond that. I honestly couldn't think of a better person then you for such an important role in Bruce's life. And if it becomes more serious beyond that? I would welcome it." Informed the mother a bit fretfully as she hated what her son was wanting to do with his life where the city and that madman was concerned.

Now Detective Gordon had yet to know of it and she supposed it was admirable, but Bruce is her son damn it! And he shouldn't be focusing on adult matters like that. Oh no, he should be focused on his studies, learning the business, being a teenager, and enjoying life with Selina and others he made friends with! That Wayne stubbornness could be such a nuisance in her view! Lord knew what her son and husband were plotting in that secret hidey hole behind the fire place but she was certain it would send her hair grayer sooner then she would prefer. Selina watched in silence as the woman she had quickly come to like over the past 3 months fretted about the boy she had come to feel something for. Wondering if she would be the same way if this was her kid doing what Bruce was doing… _Hah, I'd hit him upside his stupid head until he gave the dumb idea up._

Say, there's an idea where the Kid was concerned! Sure, might not work but it was worth a try! Martha sniffled and gave an apologetic look to Selina. "S-Sorry, I, I lost my composure for a moment there."

"No worries, Bruce tends to drive me nuts too." Consoled the young thief in her own way.

Earning herself a watery chuckle in return. "But… For however long life allows it, I'll be by his side. Even if he is being an idiot with his foot in his mouth." Little did she know that life would be ensuring it'd be a very long lifetime of shared times of the good and bad variety with Bruce.

"Oh, sweetheart!" Cried Martha with watery eyes as she hugged the surprised girl tightly.

Causing Selina to stiffen some before returning the hug seconds later. "I think I can sleep a little easier at night now knowing I have your word." Whispered Martha.

"Anything for my favorite Wayne." Selina told her seriously as she sometimes wondered what'd it been like if life had been kinder and given her Martha Wayne as a mother instead of the one she got.

Martha pulled back and gave her a watery but knowing smile. "Now I'm sure we all know who your favorite Wayne really is." Teased the woman and gaining an eyeroll from the young girl.

"You mean Alfred really is a long lost Wayne!?"

Laughing delightedly, Martha hugged the younger girl again. "I'm afraid we mustn't tell him, as he may get a big head!"

Unable to stop herself, Selina burst into laughter as seeing that man with a big head was amusing. Especially considering the fact he could be so damned serious a lot of the time! "Deal." Proclaimed the girl and the two shook on it.

Moments later saw the good Butler himself appear in the living room, sparking more laughter in the process much to his confusion as the two pointed at him. "Right. While I'm sure the reason for the laughter and finger pointing would be quite… Illuminating, I've come to inform you two that Miss Eve is giving birth."

That caused the laughter to die real quick as the two looked at one another and then at him. "She's giving birth!?" Selina asked excitedly.

Miss Eve being a lovely orange furred cat she had come across awhile back that at first had been very mistrustful of her until she earned the lovely girl's trust. "Yes, Miss Kyle, that is correct."

"Well then, off we go to witness this!" Declared Martha just as excitedly as Selina.

"Shall I fetch Master B? I imagine it would prove to be… Educational for him to witness such a thing." And yes, perhaps he was feeling a little vengeful for a prank the little bugger had done to him recently.

But its not like Master Bruce would know it was his idea so long as he quickly placed the blame on someone else. He watched as Miss Kyle and Mistress Martha exchanged looks and matching evil smirks appeared on their lips. Martha then turned to face him. "Yes, I think that would be an excellent idea, Alfred. Who knows, there may come a time during his mission that he'll deal with someone giving birth."

"Yeah, life does like to throw surprises at ya." And it just so happens that Selina knew of someone who was close to giving birth too.

Alfred did his best not to smirk and led the two excited ladies to Miss Eve; the orange furred and expectant mother to be. Bruce for his part would end up fainting despite the stuff he'd been through much to the trio's vast amusement and Selina would make fun of him for that for a good long while much to his embarrassment. At least until he found something to return the favor on. And for Selina, the young thief felt a huge sense of relief that what Martha had wanted to talk about hadn't been something bad after all. That she had the woman's trust where Bruce was concerned meant a lot to her and a part of her hoped she would continue to be worthy of that trust. Even though she knew that getting her hopes up was a bad thing as life had taught her, but Selina just couldn't quite care where the Waynes were concerned.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Since there's practically been limited exposure to Martha in most forms of media (as far as I know), hopefully I did a fairly good job with her. May there have been much enjoyment! Though even with Thomas' actions regarding Ivy, life/destiny would probably still find a way to turn her into Poison Ivy. And as for Fish, I kinda feel she's not dead as I doubt even Hugo was able to remove that extra DNA he put in her. Fix her to keep her from dying? Sure. And if my memory's right, her extra DNA had regenerative elements so she definitely is probably still alive. But then again, that's just me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go with an all new chapter! Meant to get to this during Friday but sadly that never happened. So glad folks are enjoying this one and warning, this will feature talk about sex. Along with having another time jump to around July at the most and Bruce is now 16 while Selina is 17 if my thinking is correct.**

* * *

"Gentlemen, I'm glad you've all could come here today." Began Bruce 'Kid' Wayne, aka, 'I'm Not Your Damn Heir!' as he sat down at the counter of the bar where Jim and Harvey often liked to drink Coffee or Alcohol while enjoying a moment to themselves

Or in Bullock's case once upon a time, worked there with Scottie til Jim got him back in the game. Said gentlemen in the building were Bruce himself, Alfred, Thomas, Lucius, Jim, and Bullock. "Well, considering Alfred and I live in the same household as you, its kinda hard to not be here, Bruce." Thomas told him a bit dryly.

While also being thankful this had gotten him out of the office at Wayne Enterprises. He was also convinced his wife had it easier in the Mayor's office as Martha was now Mayor of Gotham. Who thought the role needed a woman's touch and so far was proving to be a far better Mayor then the last 3 the city had. And no thug wanted to try their luck either considering she had Tabitha as her head of security! "Yeah, why are we here anyway? I mean, I don't mind being here when Scottie's not here but that could change at any minute, buddy." Bullock told him while glancing about in a nervous fashion.

Since Scottie still was none too pleased with him for going back to the GCPD! "I uhh… I brought you all here to talk about something. Namely… About sex." Admitted the 16 year old with a faint blush on his cheeks and causing spit takes and choking to occur.

"Agh! Alfred old man… Did I just hear our boy correctly?" Gasped out Thomas in shock while coughing from his choking thanks to his drink.

"I… I believe so, Master T. Shocking I must say as I had not been expecting it."

Lucius wiped off his chin with a shake of the head. "You're telling me."

Harvey cleared his throat and looked towards Bruce, who seemed a little apologetic for causing them to react in the way they did. "Kid, I'm fairly positive ya don't want me or Jimbo giving you advice about sex. Plus, your mom would probably kill at least me for doing that as it is. And we all know Jimbo here has some really bad taste in women aside from Lee and that Vale girl."

"HEY!"

"Hey, you hooked up with Sofia Falcone, man! Not even I woulda done that! Surprised old man Falcone didn't put a hit on you for that one! As it is, we're all extremely lucky that Lee took pity on not only you, but us and took your sorry butt back after you ended up in the hospital."

Bruce and Jim both weren't alone in grimacing at the reminder of that moment. One that happened thanks to one of Ra's' men during that whole thing with the centuries old man trying to force Bruce to accept his destiny as heir. Something that had sent Bruce to a dark place after Alex Winthorpe's death and had seen him try and kill Ra's himself much to his parents' dismay and horror. Selina really hadn't been too thrilled with him either but had stuck by him despite it since he needed someone his age who understood that kind of darkness. Jim's attempts to find Lee some months ago thanks to Thomas' insistence really hadn't ended well. Making for a downtrodden Gordon to make his return to Gotham thanks to the fact that a friend of her's had told him to stop searching as she still needed a good bit of time away and would come back when the time was right. And that searching was a waste of time since she wasn't even in the country. Though secretly, that had been a lie but it was one he bought. Because of this, Jim had ended up making the mistake of jumping in bed with Sofia Falcone.

Who'd also been subtly drugging him as it is so she could have him under her thumb more effectively. An action Lee and Barbara really hadn't liked too much of for that matter. Though with Barbara, she just didn't like it being done to him cause she hadn't thought of it first! Jim shook his head with a sigh. "I'm never gonna live that down, am I?"

"Nope!"

"Even Selina's admitted she's ashamed of knowing you if anyone asks her." Declared Bruce.

Jim just groaned. "I'm still ignoring any calls from Carmine where Sofia's concerned." He muttered.

Knowing he'd get an earful from the man if he ever answered since his daughter is now an official member of Blackgate. Much like Barbara and Oswald were now since nobody bought any 'we're crazy' acts from the two this time around. Leaning over, Bullock patted his best friend on the shoulder. "Yeah, good luck on that one, buddy."

Bullock and Jim's friendship had also taken something of a hit due to how unhelpful Bullock had gotten while Oswald had control of the city with his licenses. But now were thankfully on the mend as the older man had realized how much in the wrong he'd been over things. "Anyway, before we get any further off track. I believe Bruce here wanted to talk about… Sex." Lucius said while clearing his throat.

"Right, yes, good call mate."

"Indeed. Now, what is it you need to know, son? We'll try and answer to the best of our ability." Assured Thomas.

"Is… Sex supposed to be awkward during the first time?" Came the question from the somewhat hesitant teenager among them.

A sinking feeling developed in both Thomas and Alfred's guts. "It wasn't with Galavan's Niece was it?" Questioned Gordon curiously.

Causing Bullock to snort. "Please! We all know the Cat woulda burned the city down if that happened!"

The group as a whole shuddered at that mental image as Bruce himself looked rather pale at the idea. "N-No. It, it was with Selina. Last night, actually."

"I find myself unsure if I should be panicking right now." Muttered Alfred aloud.

Thomas let out a whimper. "You and me both, old man." As Martha had gone very over protective of Bruce in the months since they'd awoken from their coma.

Over protectiveness that had only gotten worse during the whole thing with Ra's and finding out that her baby boy was moon lighting as a vigilante. Both Lucius and Alfred had been temporarily deaf for nearly a week after she'd gotten done yelling at the two for being involved in Bruce's choice to be a vigilante. Thomas had been fortunate enough to escape it by lying his ass off. Bruce just sighed at the antics of the two older men. "You two worry for nothing, mom won't find out."

"You sure about that?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Of course! I doubt Selina will say anything. You know how private she can be about some things."

Bullock just shook his head. "Yeah, well, the Cat and your mother are tight, man. Like real tight as you've probably noticed. And even a girl like Cat will talk if its with the right people."

Understandably, Bruce looked a bit pale at that! "Anyway, before this goes further off track. Yes, Bruce, a first time can be awkward for any number of reasons. But if its with someone you truly care about, it won't matter all that much." Jim told him seriously.

"It can actually be that way with anyone you have sex with for the first time." Added Thomas thoughtfully.

"Unless of course, the one you're doin' it with is just a one night stand. Then not so much. Except for maybe in the morning."

"And Harvey here has had a lot of experience in those areas." Remarked Jim while his best friend and partner just shrugged unapologetically.

"What can I say? I'm the James Kirk of the GCPD."

"So it really and truly can be awkward then? As my research into the subject online provided me with dis-satisfactory results." Admitted Bruce with a frown while wondering who James Kirk was.

And even though it had been admittedly awkward with Selina, he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. As she had finally gotten him to open up to her instead of continually bottling things up the previous night. Leading to him shedding quite a few tears in the process as he finally let things out and it feeilng like a weight had been lifted off his chest. This had led to the two teens getting rather intimate with one another despite neither having ever expected or intended for it to happen. But Bruce felt like it had brought him and Selina that much closer together and hoped she felt the same way. Not that he would try and ask outright since he knew she'd get very tight lipped on the whole thing and he wanted to avoid that thank you very much! "That's correct, Master B. And I think I can speak for all of us here that we're all quite glad it was Miss Kyle and not some other girl who's probably no where near worth the time and effort."

"Yeah, like a social ladder climber." Added Lucius.

"Or a gold digger." Remarked Bullock.

Thomas then smiled at his son and gave him a one armed hug. "You're growing up and into a fine young man, kiddo. And I could not be more prouder."

"Even with some of the less pleasant choices I've made regarding Ra's?"

"Even then."

Bruce felt incredibly happy by that and gave his dad a hug. "You know, I think this calls for a drink."

"Harvey!" Warned Jim sternly.

"What!? Its not like I'm sayin' we get him drunk! Just one drink is all!"

But the look Jim gave him told him the man didn't really buy that. Thomas and Alfred shared a look before looking at the others. "Martha would have our heads." Declared Thomas.

Lucius chuckled. "And it'd probably look bad for PR reasons too for you and her."

"That is true."

"What if I said it was my idea? Especially where Brat! Me is concerned? I mean, it stands to reason that role will eventually have to consume Alcohol for whatever reason. And I'd rather have some semblance of tolerance when the time comes."

The older men all stared at him for a moment. "That..." Began Jim.

"Is entirely far too logical to be wrong." Finished Lucius.

Alfred gave the young man a critical look. "You've already been thinkin' about this sort of thing haven't ya? Otherwise, it'd have taken you longer to come up with that."

A sigh escaped the young Billionaire. "Yes, yes I have."

Thomas knew he shouldn't, but he also knew his kid had a point. "Alright… If we're gonna do this, I need to know one thing, son."

"Yes, dad?"

"Do you love her? Selina, I mean. And I don't mean as a friend, but in the sense of how I love your mother? Like Jim loves Lee?"

They all looked expectantly at Bruce as he thought about that question and it wasn't long before he came to a conclusion. "Yes, I do. I… I know my experiences with the opposite sex are limited to Selina and Silver but regardless, I know in my heart and in my mind that I really do love Selina." Bruce declared strongly with a smile on his face.

One that would probably melt the hearts of many a girl if they were to see it in that moment. The men all looked at one another and then at Bruce before looking to one another again. "Well, that's good enough for me!" Decided Bullock cheerfully.

"Barkeep! Your finest, most strongest pint you have, if you would! For I believe its time the Son of Gotham had his first experience with Alcohol." Alfred told the barman.

Who looked a little dubious but since the two Cops and the kid were akin to regulars in the place, decided to go with it. And once the drink was ready and handed to Bruce, his dad would clap him on the back. "Have it at, my boy! For I imagine this will put hairs on your chest!"

"Or make you swear it off for a lifetime." Came the dry remark from Lucius.

Steeling himself as the young Son of Gotham didn't think this would be anything compared to his other experiences of the past few years, he grabbed the glass and took a tentative sip. And gagged. "Ugh! This is disgusting!"

Boisterous laughter was heard from the others, laughter that soon died when Bruce downed the rest of his glass' contents and then asked for more. "What? Its like I said, I do need to be experienced in this kind of thing."

"Martha's so gonna kill us."

"Yep. But it was nice knowin' all of ya while it lasted." Bullock said with a toast before downing his drink.

 **Meanwhile, At Wayne Manor!**

While the boys were having bonding time in a fairly calm manner, one could say the situation at Wayne Manor was anything but. As Martha had begun to shed tears while practically hugging the life out of a somewhat frightened Selina Kyle due to the fact she'd never once seen the woman she had come to see as something of a mother act like she was now! "G-Guys, a little help!" Pleaded the girl towards Lee and Tabitha.

Both of whom looked rather amused over the whole thing as well. "Sorry girl, but you really shouldn't have admitted to taking her baby boy's cherry." Tabitha told her with an amused smirk on her lips as Martha seemed to cry harder over that.

Some months ago, Tabitha and Selina had been asked to do some undercover work for the GCPD and the Waynes where Barbara Kean was concerned. Though only Jim had known about the whole thing in regards to the GCPD aspect. Since initially, both girls had wanted nothing to do with Barbara after she had showed up alive and well. Primarily due to the fact they had it a lot better now and didn't need to resort to low level actions the Blonde was wanting them to get involved with. Along with the fact that she had killed Butch sometime before that. An act that Tabitha just couldn't forgive at all. Butch's shocking return sometime later after agreeing to 'work' with her had left Tabitha deeply unsettled due to her feelings for the man. Who was no longer quite the same somehow as he was a pale as can be monster who was virtually unstoppable. And believed himself to be known as Solomon Grundy.

It was a miracle that he'd even listened to Tabitha and she was of the opinion that despite his changes, a part of him still remembered her enough to actually listen. And even walk away from what he was doing. "My babies are growing up!" Wailed Martha as Selina futilely tried to escape the older woman's grasp.

 _Oh for cryin' out loud! I've gotten out of worse situations then this!_

But then again… Those situations were pretty much high stakes and this… Kinda wasn't one of those. Plus, Selina kinda liked what was going on. Even if it was a little uncomfortable. "You two were safe, right?" Lee asked in concern.

"Yes! We were!" Gasped out the young girl.

As while she may have a permanent room at the Manor, she knew she wasn't anywhere near capable of raising a kid on her own just yet. Or even ready for that role just yet. Heck, the cats were something of a challenge as it is! A chance soon thankfully presented itself and the still practicing thief managed to get free of Martha's insane grip. Narrowly avoiding being re-captured by it much to the older woman's dislike! "Never again will I admit anything when someone talks about a glow after tellin' 'em somethin' important!" Declared the young thief seriously.

"And I didn't have to teach you this one, I feel so proud as a mentor." Joked Tabitha.

Gaining some stink eye from her young protege in the process that she just smiled at. "Its a good thing Silver wasn't here when we found out what you and Brucey did, or we'd have to be keeping you two apart." Added the dark skinned woman with that smile still present.

But Selina just scoffed. "Please, that fight would be over in seconds in my favor and you know it."

"Pride often goeth before the fall." Quoted Lee and gaining an eyeroll.

"Oh! You and my baby boy are just so perfect for one another! So happy you two found one another despite how it happened!" Gushed Martha happily while wanting to hold the girl she saw as a daughter in her arms again.

And hopefully, despite how silly it was, would be her daughter in law in the future. "Okay… I'm, I'm glad you are and all, but you're kinda freakin' me out with the excitement."

Taking a moment to study the young girl who once held her at gunpoint, Lee Thompkins came to a conclusion. "You're actually more surprised about the fact that Martha's more accepting of the fact that you and Bruce slept together last night after getting him to open up. Aren't you?"

And to be honest, she was so glad that Bruce had finally opened up instead of bottling it all up like he'd been doing for the most part since his parents had ended up in a coma. And even after they had woken up. That dark place he'd gone too thanks to Ra's' manipulations had honestly worried her once she'd gotten back into town and saw for herself what all was going on. Jim's own fall into his darkness thanks to Penguin causing the people of Gotham to distrust the GCPD and Sofia's interference really hadn't helped matters any. Making her quite glad she had kicked Sofia's ass good and proper like a true Gothamite. Word had it that Firefly was still making a killing off the sales of the footage she'd taken of the whole thing. And while that poor girl was a little more better adjusted despite how life had gone for her… Lee wished she could say the same for Ivy Pepper. Whom not even Selina could reason with anymore due to a power trip she'd gone on.

Along with feeling massively disrespected by everybody she knew and essentially refusing to listen to what anyone, including Selina, had to say. Bruce reportedly had found this out the hard way after trying to talk with her and ending up going for a swim at the docks. Selina, for her part, looked a bit nervous after Lee had figured things out so quickly. "Umm… Yeah. I am, actually. I was expectin' yelling and bein' told to get to the Hell out."

"Oh sweetheart, neither of those things were EVER going to happen and I'm sorry you felt that way! Though its understandable I suppose." Fretted Martha.

"But even if you and Bruce were on opposite sides, I would still prefer you to be his first rather then some silly girl who only sees the money or some such and not truly him." She added seconds later.

Selina had to frown at that, not liking the image that she'd gotten from the older woman of those other girls. Making her honestly feel a little jealoous for that matter too! "Well, my dear Niece certainly sees him for what and who he really is."

"Yeah, well, too late for her."

"But there's always the future."

"No, Tabitha, just no."

Martha sighed happily. "You are perfect wife material!" Gushed the mother.

Causing the young thief's eyes to widen as Tabitha smirked. "W-Whoa now! I love Bruce, but wife material!? Way, way too soon! Plus, we're teenagers! And probably won't even be together a year from now! Which… Okay… I kinda don't like but he should experience life with other girls and all as it is so they aren't all bent outta shape for keepin' him all to myself or whatever..."

Even if the thought did have some appeal to her… "But just not Silver, right?" Lee asked in order to be clear.

"Nope. She might not be doin' shady crap for the Dumas family anymore, but I still don't trust her."

"You trust me though. Even let me be your mentor and take on my whip."

"That's… That's different." Defended Selina a bit weakly.

But the looks she got said they didn't really believe that, causing her to huff. "Its okay, Cat, you love the Kid and feel threatened by Silver. Its only natural. If it helps, I don't think he'll ever do anything with her cause he probably knows how you feel about her. Probably has trust issues of his own he doesn't want to admit too." Tabitha told her kindly.

"Whoa, who, who said anything about love!?"

Lee chuckled. "You did, sweetheart."

"I did?"

"Mm-hmm. You did. Not surprised given what Jim has told me about you two."

God she was so happy things were good between her and him again. And had even made a promise to herself to hit him hard upside the head if he tried to pull anything really stupid again like where Blackgate was concerned. Though she hoped it wouldn't ever be necessary since hopefully… He learned his lesson well and good by now. Selina thought about her words for a moment and when she realized she had said those words, felt shocked and even a little red in the face. An excited squeal was her only warning when she suddenly found herself in another Martha Wayne hug. "Oh God..." Groaned the girl as this was not a situation she wanted to be in again!

"Wedding bells and grandbabies in my future with you and my son!"

"No no no no no! None of that! Stealing! And feeding birds and cats! That's my future!"

But Martha, too lost in her little world, just sighed happily. Causing Selina to groan while the other two ladies present just looked at one another. "Want to go get a bite to eat?" Lee asked curiously.

"Hmm… I think I could go for one cause something tells me this is gonna go on for awhile."

Lee looked over at the joyful scene and smiled. "I think you might be right."

"NO! No, she's not!"

Trying in vain to get free from the hug of overly motherness to no avail, Selina was forced to watch as what should have been her salvation cheerfully made their leave. "Guys! Come on! This isn't cool! I'm gonna die from her hug!"

"GUYS!"

 _I will get you two back if its the last thing I do!_ Vowed Selina darkly as betrayal cut through her like a well sharpened knife.

 _And I thought my first time with Bruce being awkward was bad enough… But this, this is so much worse!_

Even though the aftermath of their first time had been rather nice… Eventually however, Selina would find a way out of the hug while having come up with 20 different ways to get back at Lee and Tabitha. Though she would temporarily unite with the two and Martha against the boys when they showed up drunk thanks to an annoyed Scottie bringing them to the Manor. Now this wouldn't have been a bad thing if it wasn't for the fact Bruce was too! But in a nice way however, it did make Selina feel vindicated that Lee would have to deal with a drunk Jim. Who was kinda hilarious in her view! It also wouldn't be long before Selina and Bruce decided to try and have sex again. Thankfully however, it would be less awkward and more enjoyable for the two. And when Silver found out about it, needless to say, she was definitely not happy! Leaving poor Alfred one heck of a mess to clean up afterwards!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ahh… Hope those who read this will have enjoyed! Next chapter may or may not be the final one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: Here it is folks, the final chapter! Many, many thanks to those who've followed, favorited, and reviewed, it has been appreciated! This too will also feature a time jump by almost a decade.**

* * *

" _I am Vengeance, I am the night, I. Am. BATMAN! Just who is Batman exactly? Where did he come from? And why is he taking it upon himself to take on Gotham City's criminal underworld in an outfit best used for Halloween? These are the questions that have gone un-answered for nearly two months now. And while many are divided on the issue of the Batman, its safe to say that despite his short amount of time in action, he's placed a considerable dent in the city's crime._ _And this reporter has to wonder if recent returnee Bruce Wayne feels any concern about this vigilante running around after having been gone for nearly a decade and finally coming home this past weekend._ _This is Valeri_ _e_ _Vale with the Gotham Gazette and good night everyone._ "

Roughtly 6 months after Bruce 'Kid' Wayne had turned the ripe old age of 17, he'd chosen to leave to go on a training journey in order to learn various things that he couldn't at home or in Gotham itself. Granted, he had to get schooling (both high school and a year of college) taken care of rather quickly but had achieved it thanks to his strong drive to see things through. His parents, Alfred, Selina, and even Silver had tried to talk him out of his chosen path but he had refused to abandon his intentions. Feeling that this had to be done above all else. Something that had not settled well with Selina at all and even had resulted in a massive fight between the two that saw the end of things between them for 5 years until Butch surprisingly enough, who'd managed to fight his way back to the surface in the mind of Solomon Grundy much to Tabitha's immense happiness as she'd never quite lost hope where he was concerned, had sat her down and talked to her. The fact it had been him who managed to get through to her in the end had been massively surprising.

But since he had something of a unique perspective on things unlike the others, Selina had been a bit more willing to listen. Plus, she honestly was tired of being without Bruce in her life and a few days later had left to go find him in the last known location he'd been rumored to be in. Even promising Martha to give her son who evidently developed poor communication skills while he'd been gone an extra tight hug for her and a lecture about keeping in touch. It'd be Selina's luck that she'd find him with Giovanni Zatara during his final days of training with the man. His daughter, Zatanna, hadn't been entirely happy about the Blonde Thief being around due to her own feelings for the traveling Wayne but thankfully, no drama had happened. Though it might have helped that Bruce had chosen to end what was developing between him and Zee since he was due to leave soon. Giovanni would even give Selina a few of the lessons he'd taught Bruce and it'd be something she'd appreciate a great deal of since she could use it for any robbery jobs and the like.

And while Selina and Bruce hadn't gotten back together as a full on couple, they did patch things up since like her, Bruce had missed his long time friend and ex-girlfriend a great deal. She'd even stick with him as he continued to travel and find herself uneasy around one David Cain. Who agreed to teach Bruce some fairly intense skills that would later have their true meaning be uncovered when her unease would turn out to be more right then either of them knew. As the man was a disciple of Ra's Al Ghul and the centuries old man had been using the opportunity to try and mold Bruce into an Assassin. While it hadn't ended well for Ra's and David, Bruce had taken the lesson of deception and theatricality being a powerful tool in one's arsenal. Along with some of the less deadlier skills being useful for him in the fight he would one day wage in Gotham against its criminal underworld when he returned.

The two long time friends and occasional lovers would part ways a month after this but Selina would leave with the knowledge that he loved her and would do his absolute best to stay in touch with her and his loved ones back home. Something that had made for a really happy Martha and an insanely proud Thomas and Alfred. The news had also put Jim and Lee at ease, both of whom who were raising a rather energetic Redheaded toddler named Barbara that they had adopted since the Tetch Virus had made it impossible for her to get pregnant. Why, medical professionals had no clue but were still looking into it. Jim himself was also slowly on the rise to gaining the position of Police Commissioner and support so far had been highly positive. Thomas had offered some financial aide in case it was needed but otherwise, didn't try and involve Wayne Enterprises more then necessary while the ever lovely Mayor Martha Wayne didn't hide the fact she was in full support of Jim in the role as Commissioner. And considering all he'd done for the city since becoming a Detective, many were hard pressed to be unsupportive of the man.

Oswald however, during one of his break outs from Blackgate, had even tried to get a little blackmail going on his former friend, but instead, ended up needing some facial reconstruction surgery thanks to a few private citizens who definitely didn't approve of what he was trying to do! And once Bruce had essentially learned every thing Willi Doggie that the man knew, had decided it was time to return home. But quietly since he didn't want to cause suspicion to be drawn between his arrival and the Batman's. His suit was dark black and lined with Kevlar, with a yellow utility belt, a cape, a mask with points at the top to mimick that of a Bat's ears, and a yellow oval shape on his chest with a Bat symbol on it. Which had been something Lucius Fox had put together for him after Bruce had sent him some sketches of what he wanted. So far, only Alfred, Lucius, Thomas, and Selina knew what Bruce was doing. Mainly since Martha would have a complete freak out if she was to find out what her baby boy was up too but they all knew it was a matter of time before she found out.

Something Bruce himself was dreading something awful! Selina had been rather quick to find out since she'd already knew he was back thanks to his getting in touch, and seeing the Bat in the act, had quickly put two and two together. And for the Hell of it, had even at one point, had him playing a fun game of cat and mouse with her all over the city's rooftops after she'd stolen something with the full knowledge he'd be in the area at the time. Naturally, he hadn't been too happy, even less so when their little game caused them to run into Ivy, who was now going by Poison Ivy and had been up to no good at the time. Selina however, had ended up making it up to him in a lot of ways that definitely left him in a far better mood! "Heh… Imagine if they knew you'd been back for nearly 2 months." Murmured a very naked Selina in Bruce's bed at Wayne Manor.

Their clothing strewn all over the place. She shivered a little when she felt his fingers go up and down her back in a soft manner as she'd been laying on her stomach at the time. "I can imagine they'd be upset for not having realized it much sooner." An equally naked Bruce said while leaving little kisses on her shoulder.

An action she rather liked a lot of but would never admit to anyone since she had a rep to protect and all that! "Vale especially wouldn't be happy."

"I'm sure Detective Gordon could recommend a good bottle of Whiskey to give her in order to make it up to her."

Selina chuckled. "You know, I think that's the only reason she let him back into her life is cause he knows where to find good Whiskey." Plus, it didn't hurt that both Lee and Vale were pretty friendly with one another these days.

"Hmm… You sound like you know this from experience." Suggested Bruce while continuing to do what he was doing to her and liking the reactions it was getting.

She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. "Maybe… 18th and 21st birthdays were some interesting ones for sure."

Hell, God knows Tabitha had gone wild with the stripper her mentor had gotten her for her 21st! Chuckling as he smiled against her skin, Bruce's fingers trailed lower and did little circles where they had ended up at. "Sounds like some stories worth hearing about."

"Hmm… But not as interesting as the gift Lucius is hooking me up with." Purred Selina.

Her words caused him to look at her with a somewhat guarded look as that couldn't mean anything good. "Meaning what, exactly, baby?" He asked softly as he got close to her ear and caused her to shiver in pleasure.

"Mmm, meaning that… That I might be wearing something pretty soon that'll be hard for you to take your eyes off, babe."

"Skintight? Something that might make me hurt someone for looking a little too much?"

Chuckling deeply at the jealousy in her man's voice, she looked towards him with a look of promise and lust that was meant only for him and no one else. Even when she had brung others to her bed while they hadn't been talking. "Mm-hmm… But even if they look, they can't have cause that's only for you. But remember rule one and we'll be good as a fresh carton of milk for some strays."

"Don't tell you what to do?"

"That's the one!" She cheerfully told him and then kissed him on the lips.

He gave her a rueful look once she pulled away. "You're gonna be the death of me, Selina."

A grin came his way from her. "Maybe, but satisfaction will bring ya back." Selina told him saucily and with a wink.

"Is that right?"

"I'm the Catwoman, Kid, so of course I'm right."

"You do know I'm not much of a kid anymore, right?" And if the little moans she was doing thanks to his fingers and kisses was any indicator, she knew that damn well too!

Chuckling while moaning some, she looked at him with a thoughtful expression on her face. "I don't know… Bruce… To me, I think you'll always be the Kid. A skinny, weird way of talking, breathing for long periods of time under water experimenter kid." Replied Selina with a growing smile on her lips, knowing it would get under his skin some.

She let out an excited squeal when he jumped on her and rolled her on to her back. "Oh ho, is that right!?"

"Uhh… Duh! Its me sayin' it so of course it is!" Retorted the Thief and for good measure, rolled him on to his back and straddled him.

"That certainty you've got there is actually kinda hot." Bruce told her approvingly and after being around her for a good long time, and other gorgeous women while he'd been gone, he damn well knew hot when he saw it!

And while he could easily get out of her grasp thanks to his training, found that his current position and view were quite wonderful. Selina smirked at him and grinded on him a little. "Like girls that are real certain huh?"

"Yep." Groaned her lover while running his hands down her sides.

"Well… Guess that explains a lot about you and me. Cause I've always liked your quirks, even if they did drive me up the wall sometimes."

"I… I could drive you up the wall right now." He told her huskily with lust in his eyes.

But Selina smirked at him. "Eh, maybe later." And with that, she lowered herself to Bruce's face and began to make out with him.

Anything else, was completely their own personal business! And for many a year, the Dark Knight known as the Batman, protected the people of Gotham with everything he had at his disposal. Though there would be a time or two when he and the Law would have their issues. Same for him and Selina for whatever reason but they always worked past it due to their love for one another. Though when his mother found out about a year after he had begun his work as the Dark Knight, Martha had practically gone nuts over it and locked herself in her room for 3 days until Bruce got tired of it and broke inside and had a good long talk with her. And while it helped considerably, Martha would still have a lot of fears for her baby boy but would support him the best she could. Selina's aide, and the aide of those like Alfred, Thomas, Commissioner Gordon, Dick Grayson, and a few heroic friends outside of Gotham would also be another balm on the worried mother's mind.

But if you were to ask Bruce what his greatest challenge was out of everything he had dealt with over the years, he'd tell you it was getting Selina to agree to marry him thanks to her wild spirit! Alfred of course, would go a step further and claim Bruce's more greater challenge was not fainting during the birth of his and Selina's child!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well now, I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
